


Spontaneous

by Reader Inserts (Bulletproof_love)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, F/M, Fingerfucking, Friendship/Love, Lazy Mornings, Licking, Love, Making Love, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Morning Sex, Neck Kissing, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Sex, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Kisses, Teasing, True Love, Vaginal Fingering, Wake-Up Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 20:57:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16920246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bulletproof_love/pseuds/Reader%20Inserts
Summary: Mike gives you an interesting wake up call.





	Spontaneous

It was half seven in the morning and for some reason Mike was awake and alert. His shift didn’t start for over four hours but here he was in the kitchen, making coffee for you. Not that cheap instant stuff you used either, today he was actually using your coffee machine, a device he both feared and hated since it had scalded him one too many times.

The alarm clock was chirping the bedroom as he entered, coffee in one hand, flower he’d picked from the shared garden in the other. His palm smacked the sleep button as he put the coffee on your night stand. You shuffled under the sheets, your arm going under the pillow as you turned on your side.

“I brought your coffee.” he said in his deep, sleep fogged voice, before bending over, his lips brushing your forehead.

“Hm.” you responded, burrowing even deeper into the covers.

You were grumpy first thing in the morning. Grumpy and immobile. Mike moved around to the bottom of the bed and climbed on board. His arm wrapped around your waist as he drew you and the covers up against him. His head propped up on one hand before he used the flower on you. He let it glide up the length of your bare arm. His head bent to kiss your neck, his lips brushing all those sensitive spots as the petals danced upon your naked skin and across your shoulder, then along the strap of your sky-blue strap top.

“Mm, what is that?” You mumbled as Mike’s teeth grazed that erogenous zone behind your ear, causing you to shiver.

“It is a flower I picked for you.” he murmured as you rolled onto your back.

Your hands were palm up on the pillow, your hair splayed out across the cool material. Your top rode up exposing your stomach, the flannel pajama pants were riding low on your hips. Mike used the delicate petals to doodle a pattern on your stomach. You wriggled, biting your lower lip for a second, your face turned away into the pillow as he teased along the line of your pajama pants.

“You like that.” he whispered, his breath ghosting in your ear.

His words sent a shudder running through you, his proximity and body heat were giving you dirty, sexy thoughts. You nodded with an encouraging moan. Mike discarded the flower off the side of the bed before using his fingers to walk across your stomach until he got to the tie at the front of the pajamas. He pulled the drawstring lightly until the knot came undone.

“I wanna make up for last night.” he muttered, his palm slipping underneath the pajama bottoms.

His hot mouth descended on your stomach. His tongue flicked around the circle of your belly button before he moved in between your legs. You could feel yourself getting wet already. His mouth was always promising, and you were always wanting.

Heat rushed through you as his tongue flicked over your sensitive nub. Your head tipped back into the pillow as Mike used his dexterous hands to slide your pajama bottoms down over your legs.

“But you didn’t do anything last night.” you reminded him, lifting your ass so he could take the pajama bottoms off entirely.

“That is entirely my point.” he informed you with a wolfish smile.

Mike’s hands ran up your legs, his hands came to rest on your thighs, spreading you wider. His thumb traced the outline of your clit, making your back arch and your body quiver. He loved the taste of you, that and your scent.

His tongue to flick over your swollen nub. You bit the material of the pillow trying to stifle your groan as Mike sucked at your clit, your hands raked the sheets as his tongue fucked you.

“Oh God.” You whimpered as you begun to come undone under his skillful hands.

His fingers grazed your wet centre as his tongue lapped over your clit. He slipped his finger inside you, your hips bucked against his mouth as he inserted a second finger. Your body responded to his rhythm, your moans were a symphony to his ears as he brought you to climax. He felt you tighten around his fingers as you cried out his name.

The explosion of pleasure rocked your body, you jerked and spasmed against his mouth, uttering the word “fuck” out loud as you came.

Mike reclaimed his fingers, and shifted onto his side of the bed, his hand caressing you lovingly. His lips were on your throat all over again, gentle and nuzzling.

“I love you.” He whispered into your ear. “I love you so much.”


End file.
